In practical production, there are irregular occasions where forged burrs break after a trimming procedure finishes trimming, and these are due to various reasons such as forming of a forged wheel, pick-and-place position of a blank, and shutdown of equipment due to accidental equipment failure; if operating staff fail to remove the broken burrs manually in time after finishing other working, in many cases the broken burrs cannot be knocked out and remain on the surface of a trimming lower die and thus are pressed into a subsequent blank, and in this case the blank will directly be scrapped and forging yield decreases. Therefore, there is a pressing need for a device capable of removing forged burrs.